


Worst Nightmare

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declan has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> oh my godddd I am such a sucker for fluff

A wail awakens Patrick in the middle of the night, loud and broken. Patrick's eyes snap open and another wail sounds as he untangles himself from Pete's body. He stumbles out of bed and hits his shoulder as he leaves the room, but he barely feels it. 

He makes his way to the room down the hallway, pushing the door open. Eight-year-old Bronx is stirring, raising his head. He pushes his mess of blond curls out of the way and gives Patrick a sleepy and annoyed look. The other bed has two year old Declan, crying into his stuffed animal. Patrick hurries over to his bed and lifts him, cooing softly. 

"Declan, buddy, it's okay. Daddy's here." Patrick says softly, bouncing him on his hip. Declan watches him with wide brown eyes, eyes he inherited from his mother, Elisa. His hair is also dark, but his skin is as pale as his own. Patrick brushes away the dark hair and kisses his forehead softly. "Nightmares?"

Declan nods and sniffs. In the other bed Bronx has fallen back asleep and Patrick nearly laughs. Bronx definitely didn't inherit Pete's inability to sleep. "Can I sleep with you?" Declan asks in a small voice, putting on his best puppy face. 

Patrick nods. "Of course. C'mon, let's see if Papa is awake." Patrick heads out the room and shuts off the light, but not before whispering a "Goodnight" and an "I love you" to Bronx. They head back to the master bedroom, where Pete is stretching and yawning.

"Wha-?" Pete asks sleepily and Patrick deposits Declan on the bed. Declan crawls into Pete's lap and hugs him. Pete hugs back, dropping a kiss on his messy hair. "Hey, bud." 

"He had nightmares." Patrick supplies and climbs back into the bed. Pete nods and leans over, kissing him. Patrick smiles against his lips and pulls away, gesturing to the space next to him. Declan scoots out of Pete's arms and curls next to Patrick, Pete curling up on the other side of him. 

"All right now, Declan?" Pete whispers. Above Declan's head their hands are intertwined, tanned skin dark against porcelain skin. 

"Yeah, lots better. Thanks Daddy, thanks Papa." Declan whispers back. Patrick and Pete press kisses against his forehead and Pete rubs his back soothingly.

"Don't worry, Dec. We're here and you can just wake one of us up if the nightmares come back." Pete tells him quietly. Declan nods and yawns, closing his eyes and burrowing closer to Patrick.

"Goodnight." Patrick tells the both of them. "I love you two." 

A little bit later their door creaks open and Patrick can hear quiet footsteps, and then the bed dips. Bronx crawls over and fits himself between Declan and Pete. Patrick catches his eye and Bronx shrugs. "What? It's warmer here." 

Patrick laughs and tells him to go to sleep. Bronx laughs and falls silent, whispering, "I love you, Pat- Dad." Patrick smiles broadly in the dark. Its taken time for Bronx to call him Dad, but he's getting there. It makes Patrick so, so happy.

"Love you too, Bronx." Patrick says quietly. He waits until all three of them are asleep before he allows himself to drift off, content. He's warm and the whole room is quiet and dark. Everyone he loves the most is in that room, and when Patrick was younger, he had never imagined that this was what would make him the happiest.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can request a fic at centurese.tumblr.com and comments on what you thought are appreciated!


End file.
